Fire
by LE McMurray
Summary: Recovered after being poisoned by Apophis, Sha're starts to relax into her new life but is she as free as she thinks? Sequel to Ice


Authors Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

To Celtic Knot and Anonymous – Here you go the sequel you wanted. Thanks for your thoughts on Ice; they were what got me to write this. Enjoy

* * *

Sha're leaned back against the pillows on the bed and sighed. She'd been stuck in the infirmary for over a week now after the poison had been eradicated from her body. She gave a small sigh as she stared at the wall twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hey beautiful," Jack said as he walked over to her.

"Jack," Sha're smiled at him, "It is good to see you."

"How you doing?" Jack asked as he pulled a seat over to her bed.

"Well," she shrugged, "Very…"

"A little bored?" Jack asked astutely.

"Yes," she cried relieved he understood, "But every time I say to Dan'iel he tells me I need to rest. I do not want to rest."

"What would you normally do?" Jack asked.

"Grind flour, mend, I had many different things to do," she shrugged, "There is nothing like that here."

Jack frowned in concentration, "Can you read English?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Dan'iel taught me using his journals and Ammonet could read it, I learned more through her."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he promised, before disappearing.

He returned quickly with a small black box under his arm, which he placed on the table. Opening it up he started hitting the keys.

"This is a computer?" Sha're asked.

Jack nodded, "It's called a laptop because you can basically sit with it on your lap, anyway I'm setting up the Encyclopaedia for you. It will tell you everything you want to know."

Jack slid the table up to her, "Example, birds," he hit the key and showed her everything she could learn.

"This is incredible," she smiled, "I can use this?"

"For as long as you want," he told her, "I have to get going. The General wants to see me."

"Thank you Jack," Sha're called after him.

He gave her a grin before disappearing.

x

Janet smiled seeing Sha're sitting on top of the infirmary bed cross-legged staring intently at the screen of the laptop that sat on the tray table in front of her. Janet had to wave her hand in front of Sha're's face a few times to get her attention.

"Oh I am sorry," Sha're smiled up at her, "I was just…"

"Fascinated," Janet grinned back; she had quickly come to adore the young woman married to her friend, "I just want to take some blood."

"More?" Sha're asked with a frown, "Do I have enough left?"

Janet laughed, "Of course you do. Now give me your arm."

Sha're sat patiently, watching Janet curiously as she took blood from her arm.

"How do you do that?" Sha're asked.

"When you're better I'll teach you," Janet promised.

"You will?" Sha're smiled brightly, "I would like that."

Janet nodded, "Go back to your studying and I'll be back later."

* * *

Sha're looked up as a shadow covered her smiling to see her husband standing over her.

"Hi," he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better my Dan'iel," she moved over so he could sit beside her, "I hope Janet shall allow me to leave here soon."

"Good," Daniel gently pushed her hair back from her face; "You know the apartment is your home too now, if you want to change anything about it."

Sha're smiled, "It is too dull, it needs colour."

"Well, you can do that once Janet releases you," Daniel told her, "Has Janet discovered our secret yet?"

Sha're shook her head, "Should we tell her?"

Daniel shrugged, "I kinda like that we're the only ones who know just now," his hand slid onto her flat stomach.

Sha're smiled resting her hands on top of his, "Jack gave me his computer to learn."

"He told me," Daniel replied, "He also told me off for letting you get bored."

"You only want me to be healthy again Dan'iel," Sha're trailed a finger along his jaw, "Knowing I am with child has only made you worry more."

x

Janet stood across from the young couple a smile playing on her face. She'd never seen Daniel as happy as he was when Sha're was with him. Checking over the lab results she had in her hand she smiled again.

Looking back at Daniel and Sha're she laughed watching them kiss.

"Excuse me," she coughed interrupting them, "Sorry guys. I just got the last set of tests back and Sha're everything is perfectly clean. You can go home as soon as you want."

"Now?" Sha're turned to Daniel hopefully.

"Of course," he told her, "Just let me go and get you some fresh clothes then we can go get some groceries and then we'll go home."

A bright smile covered Sha're's face as Daniel gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared.

* * *

Slowly she walked towards the bedroom the knife gripped tightly in her hand. She could feel the handle biting into her flesh as she readied herself for the kill. Finally reaching the bed she raised the knife and plunged it into Daniel's heart feeling his warm blood splash her as he screamed in pain.

Sha're jumped awake gasping for breath trying to erase the horrible feeling that had invaded her. Turning over she relaxed to see Daniel sleeping peacefully at her side murmuring in his sleep something about replacing the top on the hat.

Just a dream, she told herself, just a dream.

Taking a few deep breaths Sha're slipped out of bed wrapping her robe around her tightly before she headed to the kitchen. Her hands shook as she poured herself some juice gulping it down trying to remove the sick feeling filling her stomach and fear that Daniel was gone.

Resting her hand on her stomach where she knew a child was starting to grow she worried about the way she'd woken up.

"Sha're?" Daniel called worried appearing at the door, "Are you alright honey?"

She smiled at his concern, "I am fine my love, I just needed something to drink. I am fine and I am warm Dan'iel you do not need to worry."

"Well Janet will kill me if you're not getting enough rest," he slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Come back to bed."

Sha're leaned up and gently kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you too," Daniel whispered in her ear, "Let's get some more sleep."

x

The sun streaming through the curtains woke Sha're in the morning, she stretched feeling refreshed her bad feeling a distant memory. She was shocked last night to discover her husband; her Daniel was actually a very good cook here on Earth. She took great delight in pointing this out last night teasing him at how useless he had been at cooking on Abydos.

He was already up and making breakfast when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Daniel grinned, "Are you hungry?"

Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck, "For a few things."

Daniel kissed her feeling elated that things had finally clicked into place, "Let's eat first."

Sha're crinkled her nose at him, "If we must."

"You know I forgot so much about you," Daniel whispered.

"I will remind you my Dan'iel," Sha're promised, "Now, what is for breakfast?"

x

Daniel answered the door surprised to find Sam standing there.

"Hi?"

"Hey," Sam grinned, "I thought I'd take Sha're out shopping."

"What?"

"Daniel she's been cooped up in the SGC for the last week," Sam told him, "It's time to let her out from your watchful eye for a few hours."

"But…"

"Dan'iel," Sha're said taking his hand, "I really do want to go out and see some more of this world. And Samantha can show me things you cannot."

Daniel wanted to refuse, he was still nervous about her being out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time but his wife knew him well enough that all she had to do was look into his eyes.

"Please Dan'iel," she said squeezing his hand tightly.

Daniel sighed, "Okay. Promise me you'll take things easy."

Sha're kissed him quickly, "You know I will be fine with Samantha."

"I'll give you the bill later," Sam tossed over her shoulder as the door slammed behind the two women.

Daniel sighed knowing he was being overprotective but he headed to the balcony to watch them leave.

x

As they drove into the town Sam explained how their economy worked, including credit cards as best she could.

"Why are we going to the…shops?" Sha're asked her head swivelling from side to side trying to take in everything.

"Well, you need clothes," Sam told her, "And shoes and all sorts of little things that Daniel, as wonderful as he is, most likely wouldn't think of."

Sha're laughed, holding onto the secret that in a few months the clothes wouldn't fit her. She sat her hands pressed to her stomach feeling the warmth fill her as the thought of a child with her love was finally coming true.

"Here we are," Sam parked the car, "Come on. I know exactly where we're going."

Sha're felt completely out of her depth as Sam took her around the shops but loved trying on the different clothes, admiring some, laughing at others and having fun with Sam who was having just as much fun helping the young Abydonian woman.

"Thank you for all this Samantha," Sha're said as they walked back to the car laden down with bags.

"It's Sam," she told Sha're before stopping in front of the jewellery store, "Oh that's beautiful."

Sha're followed Sam's gaze to a pendant with a small ruby nestled in an intricate entwined gold mesh, "Yes."

"Come on," Sam pulled her into the shop.

"Sam?" Sha're asked confused.

"Think of it as a welcome home present," Sam grinned as she bought the pendant for Sha're.

* * *

Sha're stepped out of the room.

"Well?" she asked Sam nervously.

"It looks perfect," Sam grinned, "Daniel is not going to be able to take his eyes off you."

Sha're smiled as she turned to examine herself in the full length mirror Sam had.

"I just got a call from him," Sam told Sha're, "He's wondering where we are, you're going to have to report every move to him for at least the next few months."

Sha're laughed, "What did he say?"

"To meet him at the Colonel's," Sam told her, "He's decided to throw you a 'Welcome to the Family' party."

"That is not necessary," Sha're blushed.

"To be honest, the Colonel is just using it as an excuse to get everyone round to eat and drink," Sam laughed, "Besides, it'll give you a chance to meet Cassie. She's Janet's daughter."

Sha're smiled too, "Then I look forward to it."

x

Daniel heard Sam's car drive up finally. Jack however handed him several plates just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jack grinned leaving Daniel to finish putting away the plates.

When Daniel had done that he went to see his wife and stopped in the doorway when he saw her standing with Sam. Sha're was wearing a long tan suede skirt, dark brown boots with a long sleeved top that had a intricate brown and dark green pattern on it, around her neck hung a pendant that sat perfectly just above the neckline.

"What do you think Dan'iel?" Sha're asked spinning as he walked towards her.

"You look wonderful," Daniel told her before frowning, "But there's something missing."

Daniel saw Jack catch Sam's arm and pull her out of the room knowing they were standing in the doorway watching and listening.

"What is missing?" Sha're looked confused.

Daniel licked his lips and pulled out the velvet box he and Jack retrieved earlier from the bank, "This."

Sha're gasped as he opened the box to reveal two gold bands.

"They're wedding rings," he explained, "Inside your ring is the symbol for Abydos and inside mine the symbol for Earth," when Sha're didn't say anything Daniel started to worry, "That's if you want…"

"I want to wear it Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "I just never expected you would have something like this."

"I got them just after Shifu was born," Daniel whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger, "So you would always know I love you and to never doubt this ever again."

Sha're waited until he placed his ring on before she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" Daniel asked as Sha're pushed her plate away.

"I am not very hungry Dan'iel," she told him; they used English as much as possible so she could practice.

"Sha're, you should try and eat a little more," Daniel prodded, "You are eating for two."

"I know," she snapped standing up and pushing her chair away, "I am not hungry Dan'iel. Can you not just leave me, I am not a child."

"I'm not treating…"

"Yes you are," Sha're shot at him slipping into Abydonian, "Every moment you watch what I do, you know where I am, you study how I eat. I want you to stop it, I want to be normal again but you won't let me be. I'm not hungry Dan'iel."

With an annoyed sigh she turned away and went into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Daniel sighed, over the past two weeks Sha're had become increasingly snappy and irritable but when he mentioned this to Janet the doctor frowned at him. She then went on to remind him just how much Sha're had been through over the past few years and that mood swings were to be expected. Knowing it was best to leave her alone for a while Daniel cleared away their dishes and washed them before sitting and watching a bad film all the time wanting to go in and talk to her.

Let her work things out herself, Janet had told him sternly.

x

Sha're hated fighting with her husband but she couldn't help it. Everything he did lately grated on her nerves and she didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he was hovering over her almost constantly. She could barely turn around without finding him there checking she was alright. She knew her strange moods couldn't be from her pregnancy, she was barely three weeks gone, Janet hadn't even discovered it yet.

Maybe it was because she was so tired, Sha're decided. She kept waking in the middle of the night and could never remember what had woken her.

"Am I forgiven?" Daniel asked as he stood in the doorway.

"You should be forgiving me," Sha're whispered ashamed of how she'd treated him.

Daniel leaned down to her, "Let's just call it even."

Sha're smiled as he kissed her wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down onto her.

x

She slashed the knife along his chest as he cried out in pain.

His blood gushed from the wounds soaking into the bed sheets as his life drained from his eyes.

"Sha're," he gasped just before she made the final fatal cut.

"No!!" Sha're screamed as she woke up.

Sha're, its okay," Daniel caught her in a tight embrace; "You're safe I promise."

Sha're clung to him as she wept Daniel rocking her.

"Just a dream," he told her, "It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real," she managed to say between sobs.

"It wasn't," Daniel told her, "Look at me."

Sha're raised her eyes to his.

"You're safe," Daniel reminded her, "Your dreams can't hurt you."

Sha're sniffed and nodded hugging him tightly. They can't hurt me she tried to convince herself.

* * *

Sha're sat in Daniel's office reading one of his many books while he was at a meeting with the other members of SG1. Somehow he and Jack had managed to get a comfortable armchair for her to curl up on. Closing her eyes Sha're rubbed the back of her neck, there seemed to be a constant buzzing just on the edge of her hearing and it was giving her a headache. Remembering Janet's lecture that if she felt even slightly unwell she was to report to the infirmary Sha're closed her book and headed to see the doctor.

However, once she was out in the corridor she found she couldn't remember how to get there.

"Excuse me," Sha're called to the man passing.

"Mrs Jackson," he smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

"I am sorry," Sha're frowned, "I do not know your name."

"Siler Ma'am," he introduced himself.

"Siler," she repeated softly, "I was hoping you could tell me how to get to the infirmary. I have never gone from here before."

"I'm going there anyway," Siler told her, "Just follow me."

Sha're fell into step beside him a thoughtful expression on her face, "How did you know my name?"

Siler smiled, "I was in the Gateroom when you arrived but everyone in the base knows who you are."

"They do?"

He laughed, "Well, it's known by everyone that Dr Jackson only joined us to find you. Everybody was overjoyed when you came through Gate."

Sha're smiled at this.

"Here we are Mrs Jackson," Siler told her.

"Please, my name is Sha're," she told him, "I prefer to be called that."

"Of course Sha're," Siler smiled, "I'm sure I'll see you around."

As he left her Janet came over, "Sha're, what are you doing here?"

"It is silly," Sha're sighed, "But you said if I felt even slightly unwell I was to come to see you."

"I did," Janet moved Sha're over to one of the beds, "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," Sha're sighed, "I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly," Janet said, "Sit down and let me do a quick check."

As Janet checked her health Sha're yawned.

"How have you been sleeping?" Janet asked.

"With Dan'iel," Sha're joked before shrugging when Janet refused to smile at the joke, "Not very well but I have always had difficulty sleeping somewhere new."

"Is that all?" Janet asked sternly.

"I have bad dreams," Sha're told her, "It is childish."

"Sha're," Janet sat beside her taking her hand, "After all you've been through it's not childish to have nightmares. Colonel O'Neill and I were talking about this and he thinks you should sit and talk about this with someone."

"Who?"

"Well him actually," Janet smiled, "But Sam and I are also always here if there are things you don't want to tell him or Daniel."

Sha're nodded.

"Sam and I have a girls night in planned tonight," Janet told her, "So how about you get some rest here and join us tonight?"

"I would like to join you tonight" Sha're said, "But I do not know if I will sleep…"

"I will give you a very mild sedative to help you," Janet cut her off, "And I'll tell Daniel where you are."

"Thank you," Sha're sighed lying back on the bed.

Janet smiled to see that she was asleep even without the sedative and drew the curtains around the bed leaving her to sleep.

x

"What does it say?" Jack asked as Daniel studied the dagger SG6 had brought back from their last mission.

"I'm not sure yet," Daniel said studying it, "I may need some time to translate it."

"It looks similar to a dagger Apophis used for special ceremonies," Teal'c told them distaste evident in his voice.

"Do we want to know what the ceremonies were?" Sam grimaced.

"Sacrifices," Daniel tilted his head, "Thanks Teal'c that's helpful."

Teal'c nodded slightly to Daniel.

"Dr Jackson, if you could make this your top priority," Hammond told him, "SG1 your next mission isn't scheduled until next month," he smiled at Daniel, "To allow you and your wife some time together though you should have time away from here for a while."

"Maybe in the next few weeks," Daniel said, "Sha're likes being around the rest of the SGC. It's so she can readjust to more and more people."

Hammond nodded, "Major Carter?"

Before Sam could say anything one of the SF's handed Daniel a note.

"Thank you," Daniel said before turning back to find all eyes on him, "What?"

"What was in the note?" Jack asked.

"Sha're's in the infirmary resting," Daniel shrugged, "Janet was just letting me know."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"She's having trouble sleeping," Daniel frowned; he hadn't wanted to talk too much, "Janet's just got her there so she can get some sleep."

"Well," Sam hesitated slightly, "The Naquada that SG8 found last week has proved very useful…"

* * *

"You do not mind?" Sha're asked as she and Daniel stood waiting for Sam to arrive.

"Not that I want to spend time away from you," Daniel told her with a smile, "But I want you to be friends with Sam and Janet. So if that means I have to live without you tonight I'll have to bear that burden."

Sha're laughed and kissed him, "You are not funny."

"Are you ready?" Sam arrived.

Sha're nodded.

Daniel caught her hand, "I'll come pick you up," he told her giving her another kiss this one longer.

Sam tapped her foot impatiently and rolled her eyes at Daniel as she led Sha're out of the room.

"You know if that's how you two are when you're spending a few hours apart," Sam grimaced, "I can wait to see how you'll be when we go on missions."

Sha're laughed, "We will make sure we do not make you late."

x

Sha're curled in one of the chairs as Sam took the other one and Janet sprawled on the sofa.

"Okay," Janet decided, "Drinks time. What do you want Sha're?"

"Janet, you can't ask her that," Sam rolled her eyes, "She's never tried any of them."

"Okay," Janet turned to Sha're again, "Do you want to try one of our cocktails?"

"What is that?" Sha're asked curiosity in her eyes.

"It's a mix of different drinks," Sam explained, "They're really nice."

"Alright," Sha're nodded, "I would like to try them."

The other two women grinned at each other and disappeared to make their concoctions.

"Do you really think we should be giving her alcohol?" Sam asked.

"She may as well experience it," Janet shrugged, "Besides I'm not putting much in it. It's mostly juice and soda."

Once they'd made the drinks Janet brought them to the living room as Sam brought the junk food.

"Here you go," Janet handed Sha're a tall glass, "Try whatever you want."

"Thank you," Sha're said softly, as she sipped the drink she smiled, "It is nice, very sweet."

"So Sha're," Sam settled down, "What do you think of Earth so far?"

"I like it Sam," Sha're took another drink, "It is so different from Abydos."

"You know you have the answer to the question many women in the SGC have," Janet smiled wickedly at Sam.

"Really?" Sha're asked.

"What is Daniel like in bed?" Janet said as Sam laughed at Sha're's blush.

"We embarrassed her," Sam shook her head, "We're only teasing Sha're."

Taking another quick drink Sha're smiled at them, "Then you will never know the answer."

x

Daniel smiled at Cassie when she opened the door, "Hey kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Cassie told him with a roll of her eyes, "But hello anyway."

"I think I preferred you when you called me Uncle Daniel," he teased.

"You don't like me anymore?" Cassie gave him a wide-eyed hurt look.

Daniel laughed, "You've spent far too much time around Jack."

Cassie shrugged, "Come on and stop the party. I have school in the morning."

Daniel followed her in to the living room where Sam, Janet and Sha're all sat giggling about something.

"Dan'iel!!" Sha're jumped off her seat and over to him, "I missed you."

Daniel noticed the way she was swaying and caught her before she fell, "Sha're, what have you been drinking?"

"Cocktails," she smiled snuggling up to him.

"She's drunk," he turned accusing to his friends, "What the hell have you two done?"

"She didn't have that much," Sam soothed him.

"Really?" Daniel's eyebrow shot up, "Because she's hammered."

"It was just some fun Daniel," Janet reminded him, "She's perfectly healthy, let her enjoy trying new things."

"She's going to love experiencing the hangover," Daniel snapped at them before turning to his wife, "Let's go home love."

Sha're turned and waved at her friends as Daniel took her out to the car.

x

"Dan'iel," Sha're murmured as he opened the door, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do," Daniel told her leading her in and closing the door.

"Good," Sha're wrapped her arms around him kissing him hard, "Come to bed."

Daniel slipped his arms around her and lifted her carrying her to the room as she continued to kiss his neck; placing her on their bed he kissed her forehead, "I'll go lock up first."

Sha're smiled at him dreamily as he left the room closing her eyes and relaxing. Daniel quickly locked the door, fixed himself some coffee and sat down to watch a film. Once he'd finished his coffee he returned to find her sleeping peacefully. Daniel undressed her leaving her in her t-shirt settling her under the covers before he got ready for bed.

* * *

Daniel woke up to hear Sha're being sick in the toilet. He padded in, knelt down beside her and pulled her hair away rubbing her back until she'd finished.

"Feeling better," he asked when she'd finished.

"Not really," Sha're groaned, "This cannot be from the child."

Daniel laughed, "It isn't. Welcome to your first hangover."

He handed her a toothbrush so she could brush her teeth before helping her back to bed.

"I'll get you some painkillers," he kissed her, "Go back to sleep."

She groaned as the door closed shutting her eyes wishing she hadn't woken up.

x

"Aren't you coming in?" Jack asked when Daniel called him back.

"Sha're's not feeling well," Daniel explained as he turned the page on his notebook, "That's why."

"Shouldn't you take her to Janet?" Jack said.

Daniel snorted, "She's the one who did this. They got her drunk last night."

"Sha're drunk," Jack laughed, "Must have been interesting."

"It was a new experience," Daniel smiled to himself, "She never drank Skaara's moonshine after tasting it once and telling me I was cruel to make her drink something so vile."

"So it's a hangover," Jack mused, "Then the phone ringing wasn't welcome."

"She threw the phone at the wall," Daniel replied, "I'll be in tomorrow and give Hammond what I've got on the dagger."

"Bye Danny," Jack laughed.

x

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked as he sat beside her.

Sha're sighed, "I don't think I want to spend time with them anymore."

He laughed amused, "I would happily keep you all to myself but Sam and Janet were being your friend. Though we'll have to say to Janet now about the baby so they don't ply you with anymore alcohol."

"Will it harm the baby?" fear filled her voice.

"I doubt it," Daniel soothed, "Most women don't even know they're pregnant at this stage so we'll check with Janet when we go to the base tomorrow."

"Are you not needed there today?" she asked.

"Today," Daniel lay beside her, "I'm all yours. You know if you want we can stay away from the base for a week or so. Just us."

Sha're shook her head, "I do want to be alone with you Dan'iel but if I hide away from people I may not want to be around them again."

"Well General Hammond has given us all Earth based assignments for the next few weeks," Daniel told her, "We can be close together."

Sha're cuddled him, "Good."

* * *

Sha're stared down at her husband drenched with blood seeing his blue eyes glazed staring at nothing.

'_You have to do this_,' a voice whispered to her, '_It's the only way you can be free._'

"I cannot," Sha're cried, "I love him."

'_You need to do this_,' the voice insisted, '_It's the only way_.'

"No."

'_All you need_,' the voice continued, '_All you need is to do this_.'

"I will not," Sha're replied.

'_You already have_,' it continued to taunt, '_Look at you hands_.'

Sha're held up her hands. She stared at the blood soaked knife she held dropping it and screaming at her red stained hands.

x

Sha're jolted awake to find Daniel had pulled into the base's car park.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Sha're nodded, "Yes Dan'iel. We should go so you can give General Hammond what you were working on."

"And after I've done that we'll go see Janet and tell her the news," Daniel grinned, "This should be fun."

He leaned over to give her a quick kiss surprised when she held onto him deepening the kiss, "Okay," he managed to say climbing out of the car.

They walked hand in hand along the corridors to meet with Hammond and the rest of SG1 about the dagger.

"Good morning," Hammond greeted them as they entered the briefing room, "How are you feeling Sha're?"

"Much better," Sha're nodded giving Sam a pointed look.

"We're sorry Sha're," Sam laughed slightly; "There honestly wasn't much alcohol in the drinks."

Sha're laughed also, "I did have fun."

"Now," Hammond interrupted them, "Could you give us what you found Dr Jackson?"

Sha're listened as Daniel explained his findings to the others her gaze resting on the dagger. Involuntarily her hand reached for it sliding it closer to her; slowly she gripped the handle feeling the raised symbols bite against her skin.

"Sha're?" Daniel asked.

'_Do it_,' the voice commanded.

With a cry Sha're swiped at her husband with the blade, Daniel dived back in shock.

"Sha're, stop," he cried.

'_Kill him_,' it yelled in her mind, '_Kill him now_.'

Walking towards where Daniel stood in shock Sha're brought the dagger up her hand shaking.

"Sha're," Daniel called to her, "What are you doing?"

"I have to do this," she murmured stopping, "Have to…"

"You don't have to do anything," Daniel told her.

Sha're looked at him confusion filling her eyes, "But I already have."

Behind him Daniel knew Jack and Teal'c had zats aimed at her, Sam was standing with Janet nearby.

"Daniel let us zat her," Jack said, "It'll undo any hypnosis."

"No," Daniel snapped, knowing it could kill their child. He turned back to his wife, "Sha're, you don't want to kill me."

Taking a step towards her he had to jump back as the blade swiped at him once more.

"Sha're, you said you loved me," Daniel whispered.

"I do," she cried, "But I…he wants…"

"If you kill me what will you tell our baby?" Daniel asked, "What will you tell our child?"

Jack turned to Teal'c, "Baby?" he mouthed.

Teal'c shook his head in confusion before returning his attention to the young couple.

"Sha're, our child is growing inside you," Daniel continued, "The child that came from our love, please Sha're."

Sha're slid one hand to her stomach, "My child," she whispered closing her eyes, "Our child."

'_Kill him_,' the voice insisted, '_Kill him_.'

"I will not," Sha're snapped at it, "I am not yours to control."

With anger in her eyes Sha're unclenched her fist from the dagger hearing it clatter to the ground before she turned to her husband.

"I…" she started finding herself wrapped in Daniel's arms.

"Its okay," he soothed, "It's over. It's over."

x

Sha're curled against Daniel as they sat on the infirmary bed while Janet did some tests.

"I did not remember the dreams before," Sha're told them, "I would wake up afraid but I could never truly remember them."

"It's a form of mind-control Apophis has used before," Jacob Carter explained, he'd arrived a few minutes before on another matter but on hearing what had happened came to help, "No one has ever broken free from it."

"Apophis didn't have all the information he needed though," Daniel smiled, "He had no way of knowing Sha're would be pregnant when it kicked in."

"Speaking of," Janet said sharply, "Which one of you wants to explain why you neglected to tell me about that?"

"It's not our fault you didn't do that test," Daniel answered glibly.

"Please do not be angry Janet," Sha're said softly, "We just wanted to keep this to ourselves for a while."

"Its okay Sha're," Janet smiled at her, "I understand," before she smacked Daniel on his head.

"What was that for?" Daniel demanded.

"For trying to be smart," Janet told him, "You were saying Jacob."

"Anyway," Jacob continued, "You don't have to worry. Unlike the zatarcs since she fought against the hypnosis there will be no more ill effects."

"As much as I trust you Jacob," Janet told the Tok'ra, "I'll be keeping a close eye on Sha're for the next few months."

"Dan'iel," Sha're turned to him, "I think I would like to spend some time alone, just us."

"Whatever you want Sha're," Daniel told her with a smile gently kissing her forehead pulling her close to him, "Absolutely anything you want."


End file.
